


Starting Anew

by Lillymoid



Series: Trying Again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dom/sub, Multi, Professor Harry Potter, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry Potter couldn't accept how the war ended, so he tried again but this time helping Voldemort and changing everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/James Potter/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Trying Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654999
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Starting Anew

Harry Potter or more known as Professor Evans (He did not want to be related to his father) waited for the seventh year Gryffindor Slytherin class to enter the room. He would have to once again resist the urge to curse them all.

"Good afternoon class, today we are going to practice the patronus charm but before that we're going to go for a run around the lake. If anyone does anything other than their best to behave you will get a zero. No pranks, no mean words. However if you happen to be a victim of a prank or such," Harry looked at young Severus Snape "You have my full permission to defend yourself and curse the ever living daylights out of them if you're willing to submit a memory of the event so I can see who was in the wrong, award, and take away points correctly. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, so move it," Harry said watching them all scramble out of the classroom leaving their bags behind. He cast an anti-theft charm over them all not taking any chances before locking the door with a ward that only he could cross. He didn't allow students to enter without his permission and he was more paranoid than Alastor "Mad eye" Moody. After all Moody had been trapped by Crouch Jr and impersonated for over a year.

Harry hadn't always been the defence professor at Hogwarts, in all honesty he had only been the professor for two years. A new modern record to everyone since Dumbledore started as headmaster. Before he had been a professor at Hogwarts in 1977 he had lived the life of Harry Potter fighting the so called "Dark Lord". He had seen how that turned out and he didn't agree with it. He knew he had followed the wrong path and so now he was making it better. He was a spy for Voldemort and a supposed loyal follower of Dumbledore. His occlumency shields could fool Voldemort and his once Professor Snape combine if he wished. They kept Dumbledore out easily enough. He knew who would be followers of Voldemort so he kept an eye on them along with those in the order. He had much to do.

"Professor Evans, why do you always have us run?" Severus Snape asked, the only one who could keep up at his fast speed.

"Magical power and physical power are close together. While the more spells you know helps with casting but you need stamina to continue casting spell after spell. Running is a more approved activity for stamina than sex. The more you can cast the more likely it is that you can not only defend yourself but go to the offense if need be. You can cast all those fancy spells, the ones you need more power for without ending up on your arse," Harry explained. "Mr Potter, if you throw another snake I'll assign you a detention that you would've wished it was Mr Filch."

"Yes, sir," James Potter said not sure how the Professor had even been able to tell. He jumped when he heard hissing and the snake he threw towards Snape climbed around the professor.

"I didn't know you were a parselmouth, Sir," Severus Snape said softly trying not to draw attention to himself too much.

"It's a rare talent that I happen to possess. They are rather chatty when they find a Speaker but they are what the house of snakes stands for. They are resourceful, cunning, ambitious, determined, intelligent, leaders, and self-preserving but I've never met a snake who turns their back on another snake without a reason as listed above. They make for wonderful friends," Harry said honestly. "Another lap everyone and then back inside to work on spell casting!"

•

"Professor," Severus said softly. It was after classes were out for the day as they were the last class for defence.

"What can I help you with, Severus?" Harry asked smiling at the light blush that appeared on Severus's face. Part of it made him worry that his favourite student blushed hearing his own name but it wasn't in embarrassment he knew that well enough. 

"I'm having trouble with my patronus," Severus admitted softly. He had seen everyone else achieve something yet he couldn't even feel the spell power behind it. 

"It's not an easy spell and not everyone can accomplish it. Tell me, what makes you happy. What is the memory that makes you feel the most powerful?" Harry asked remembering how Remus had taught him his own spell in his third year.

"Being cared for and not being alone but I know I've been alone my entire life," Severus said sadly. He didn't have any happy memories. He tried thinking of Lily only to end up remembering how their friendship ended and feeling heartbroken.

"So you need to make new memories then. You need to make a memory of feeling loved and taken care of. I once used the memory I had of my parents, see they died when I was a baby and I liked the idea of having a family. Although I use a very different memory now. I use a memory of taking care of someone I love. Helping the one I love grow and know they aren't alone."

"I wish I could have something like that," Severus said wistfully.

"Do you feel like you can trust me?" Harry asked. He'd have to see if Severus Snape could be a submissive and then he'd have to floo call his lover. He didn't know where the idea suddenly came to him from but he knew it felt right. Now he'd only ever see Severus as his potential submissive and this was the only chance he had.

"I don't know sir," Severus said honestly.

"Kneel and tell me one thing you're afraid of," Harry commanded. He was honestly surprised when Severus did so. 

"Being looked down upon and being weak, Sir."

"Very good. Now tell me something you're proud of," Harry commanded while shifting Severus into a more comfortable kneeling position. He could learn to care for the young man and he could only hope his lover could do the same.

"My ability in potions," Severus said the smile on his face obvious.

"Good, very good, Severus. You may stand." Harry watched as Severus stood feeling more at ease letting him know that Severus Snape was truly a submissive and one he might be able to have. He would have to wait until he graduated from Hogwarts before he could do anything but he could test the waters and find out what his potential submissive wanted and liked. "Tell me how you feel now," Harry commanded. When he was being a dominant and taking care of his submissive he didn't ask things a majority of the time. He knew they wanted to be guided and not have to make decisions. He also knew it was important.

"Relaxed, calm, and content mostly. Also a- um- a little turned on." Severus blushed bright red.

"Severus, your project with me is to get to know me and learn to trust me. I wish you to become my submissive but you're still my student. This would consist of me taking care of you, telling you what to do, and helping you grow and become the best person you can be. In return I would need you to trust me and know that I will protect you, take care of you, and always have your best interests at heart. I have another submissive that I would want you to get to know. You would be equals with him. I need you to tell me truthfully if this is something you're interested in. What I did a few moments ago is standard to help center my submissive and help you to let go." Harry tried to make his voice show his seriousness and how honest he was.

"I enjoyed it and I think I may want that type of relationship. Will there be pain? Why did you choose to be a dominant?" Severus asked. He had read a bit on the relationship but he wasn't sure and was rather embarrassed about it. 

"I will only do what you want, if you don't want pain I won't. I want to take care of you, not hurt you. My whole life has been planned out for me since I was born and I didn't like that. I broke free and I want to be able to control my life. This gives me the control I want and I like having people depend on me and knowing the expectations. Take some time to think this over. Also, Severus, my memory used to be my godfather asking me to live with him after almost getting killed by dementors. It was a strong and happy memory even if it wasn't just happy. If you need me I'll always be here for you."

○○○○

"Harry, you called," Tom Riddle said kneeling in the floo. Most people knew him better by Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, and you-know-who. To Harry the man was just Tom and his Submissive.

"If you're not busy come on through," Harry said seeing the man nod. He stepped away from his personal floo catching Tom as he fell through it. "Hello, handsome." Harry kissed the man in his arms with no hesitation as Tom easily relaxed not moving at all.

"I miss you, Dom. Why do you have to be away all year?" Tom asked grumpily.

"You know why, and you know it's important. I need to watch over Dumbledore and potential followers. Kneel," Harry said. Tom wasted no time kneeling as Harry liked. Knees apart, big toes touching, back straight, eyes meeting his own, and palms facing upwards. Harry watched as Tom took several breaths and he allowed his submissive time to adjust and center himself. It had been a while since they had seen each other last. While Tom took care of himself Harry called for an elf.

"Master Harry called for Sunly?" The older female elf asked.

"Has Tom been exercising and following his routine?" Harry asked. He trusted his submissive and because of that he liked to ask the elf assigned to Tom. He knew his submissive was doing so he just wanted to know if it had been seen by anyone else.

"He has been, Master Harry. He follows his meal plan to the letter, he exercises twice a day every day, he reads, and he practices dueling a lot. He hasn't missed a single thing that you requested of him, Master Harry sir."

"Thank you, please bring us some refreshments and that will be all," Harry said watching the elf leave. Soon tea arrived for them. "Wonderful, you may relax and move any way you like if you wish." Tom shifted so his legs were to the side letting him sit comfortably.

"How have you been?" Tom asked having missed his Dom greatly.

"I've been doing well. I've missed you a lot. I hope you can meet someone. His name is Severus Snape and I want him to join us if you're okay with that. I don't think he even realised he was a submissive," Harry said smiling at the thought. 

"May I see him?" Tom asked. Harry nodded and made eye contact with Tom lowering his shields waiting for the intrusion of legilimency as he pulled up the images of the young Severus Snape. "Did you know him in your original time?" 

"He was actually my Potions professor, my defence professor for a year, and the one who saved me countless times. Although, we both know I'm a very different person than I was back then. How have you been doing? I know it isn't easy running the Death Eaters even if you have been doing it for years."

"About 38 years. Longer than you've been alive," Tom said with a smirk. He was 53 years old which wasn't a huge deal when you think most wizards lived until they were 200.

"Yet you barely look thirty, Tom. You're so handsome and I'm so lucky to have you. Now, tell me how you've been," Harry said smiling.

"I've been doing well. I've been following the routine you have set out for me, I call the Death Eaters every two weeks at least, I have been exercising as suggested, I meditate twice a day, and I've also been journaling twice a day." Tom had a proud smile.

"You did very well, Tom. I am proud of you. Has your schedule been easy to follow or do we need to make adjustments?" Harry pulled Tom onto his lap. It didn't matter if Tom was taller than him. Everyone was taller than him. 

"It is easy to follow and I feel that I've been thriving on it. I've been studying often and working on improving myself. As you say, I can always learn more and the more I know the better," Tom said smiling curling up into his dominant. 

"If it needs adjustments let me know. Do you have enough books or should I look for more?" Harry ran his hands through Tom's hair making his submissive relax into him even more. Tom thrived off of his touch.

"I always receive the most recent books from Flourish and Botts, I have several subscriptions to multiple journals wizarding and muggle. Muggle because it is important to know what's going on with them to avoid being caught off guard. I also have been practicing all forms of study and brew potions regularly. I still have enough books to go through including the parselscript books and books from Slytherin and Gaunt library." Tom loved that Harry took care of him and always looked out for what was the best for him. Harry always pushed him to be his best no matter the situation.

"Good. If you ever need something don't hesitate to let me know, Tom. What is your impression of Severus? You know that if I take him on as a submissive he'll belong to the both of us and I won't love you any less. If you have any doubts you need to let me know so I can address them and alleviate your fears."

"I can't wait to get to know him. It's obvious you see something in him and I'm sure he's worth it. I'm sure it will take him time to adjust and for us to get to know him. I do hope that I can fall in love with him. Will he become one of my marked?"

"He will but I want his mark adjusted. If he's to be ours he's more than any other of your idiotic Death Eaters. Come summer, I will of course help with the Death Eaters but you know how delicate my situation is," Harry said. He breathed in the unique scent that was completely Tom Riddle.

"I know, Harry. So when do I get to meet Severus?" Tom asked excited. Harry felt the alert of a knock on his office door as no one knew where his personal quarters were.

"You know the drill, Tom. I need to answer it as I am a professor and it's my job," Harry said. Tom moved out of sight knowing it was for his safety. Being known as the most dangerous wizard of his time was dangerous. "Severus, I admit I didn't expect you. Come in," Harry said opening the door for the boy who was nervous unsurprisingly.

"I know it's only been a few hours, Sir, but I can't stop thinking about how good it felt to give up control and let someone take care of me." Severus looked around awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Kneel," Harry said noticing how awkward Severus was feeling. He once again corrected the young man's position. "Take four deep breaths." Harry remembered how many panic attacks Tom used to have and how Harry had to do this same thing to put him at ease. "Tell me one of your biggest worries followed by two good things." Harry watched Severus. He could see the glimmer of a disillusion charm that Tom must've had put in place to watch.

"I worry you'll look down upon me or be grossed out by me for my choice. I took the chance and I don't regret it," Severus said feeling much better. He was surprised by how some easy words given to him calmed him and centred him so easily. He had never felt this calm or at peace anywhere else before.

"I will not do anything romantic until you're out of school, it gives the three of us to get to know each other better and for you to see if this is something you wish. During this time I will treat you as my submissive when in private. You will spend the next few days thinking of a safe word that you will remember and if you are ever uncomfortable it will stop everything without hesitation. I also want you to select a word to slow in case you are getting uncomfortable and need a few moments to center yourself or whatever you need without stopping everything. This is for your safety. Severus, I'll never look down upon you or be grossed out by you. I am here to help you grow," Harry said looking at Severus happily. He waited allowing Severus the time he needed to adjust and comprehend everything. He knew the young man would need it.

"Thank you, Sir. I understand," Severus said not moving. It would take him time to learn but it was easy to follow the orders given to him.

"You may stand," Harry said offering his hand to the young man. Severus took it and allowed himself to be helped up. "Outside of class I expect you to call me Harry. Sir, Dom, and dominant is also acceptable. As this is an early stage I'll be asking you more questions rather than orders to find your limits. Would you or are you up to meeting my lover? He is also a submissive and I hope the two of you can get along." Harry watched Severus to watch his feelings about it. The young man's face was rather blank. He wondered if Severus knew occlumency yet or if he'd be teaching it to him.

"I would like that very much, Sir," Severus said finally. He appreciated that Harry gave him the time to think and waited for him to decide. Harry had also been straight with him making things clear and explaining things. It was nice to know what the expectations were and what to expect.

"Follow me then. I want us in a place more comfortable than my office. In my rooms you won't be my student you'll be a potential submissive of mine." Harry watched Tom whispered the password to his rooms. Thankfully his rooms were connected to his office in case of emergencies.

○○○○

Severus took the chance to look around the rooms of Professor Evans. He still had a hard time believing that this was happening but it wasn't a bad thing. 

"Tom, I'd like you to make dinner or order dinner for the-" Harry wasn't sure if Severus had eaten yet or not as it was halfway through dinner yet that meant nothing. "Have you eaten, Severus?"

"No, my food gets spiked during dinner time. I'm usually up early enough for breakfast to make sure I eat." 

"For the three of us as long as Severus isn't allergic to anything." Harry saw Severus shake his head and the outline of Tom moving towards the kitchen to cook."Sunly."

"Master Harry called for Sunly?" The elf asked appearing mildly startling Severus. The young man had probably never actually been around one.

"I want you to cook and take care of Severus. He is to follow the current dietary plan Tom is on until I can personalise and adjust it for him. His food is to be charmed to not be able to be tampered with and I want you to double check everything in case it is." Harry knew Severus had always been skinny, almost anorexic so. It made sense if he couldn't trust his food. After all, Harry had done the same thing. He shuddered thinking about the spiked chocolates he was given one year for Valentine's day.

"It will be done, Master Harry. Sunly will take over and make sure master Severus is taken care of," Sunly said nodding before disappearing. Harry led Severus into the kitchen/small dining room. He pulled out a chair for Severus before pushing it back in. 

"Are you going to write out a routine for him, Dom?" Tom asked looking back towards them.

"I'm not sure yet. You know it's still in the early stages. Severus I'd like you to meet my lover, Tom Riddle. Tom, this is Severus Snape," Harry said smiling at them. Thankfully no one other than Dumbledore and possibly Mcgonagall knew who Tom Riddle was. It made it easier for Tom to walk around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Severus. Harry had told me good things about you. He said that you're in experimental potions, quite an achievement," Tom said causing Severu to blush and get a proud smile from Harry. He wanted to get to know the young Slytherin and hope to convince him to be with them. It would take them a while.

"Thank you," Severus said blushing. "I hope it will be enough for me to get a scholarship or enough recognition to apprentice under someone to become a potion master."

"Depending on your NEWT scores I have plenty of connections and will pay for you to go for your mastery myself. You are rather brilliant at Potions, I've seen some published papers of yours. Slughorn may overlook you but you are talented," Harry said. "Why not stay at our castle for winter break and Tom and I can help you study for NEWTs." All the money Harry had in his original time had been moved over to this time making him the richest person alive in the wizarding world and he was considered a pureblood. While Evans would never be a scared blood-line he had made it a pureblood one. Although it was also a common enough muggle name.

"Harry," Tom said cautiously showing how he didn't think it was a good idea. He placed food in three different spots for each of them. Harry pulled out his chair for him. After Harry took the first bite and let out a rather unintentionally moan causing Severus adjusting in his seat did Tom finally start to eat.

"Tom, he'll learn sooner or later and I think it would be a great opportunity. This isn't up for debate. I am not worried. He'll need to experience it." Harry turned to Severus. "I won't say what I'm talking about currently to avoid some awkward situations. Winter break is still two months away. I do hope you'll join us but I leave It up to you. As I said, it's still early so I can't make decisions for you yet. I expect you to ask questions and to be honest with us as we will be honest with you. If you or we don't feel like answering we'll respect that and I expect the same from you. You're really intelligent, Severus Snape. Your safety will come first to me," Harry said seeing Severus nod.

"Yes, s- Dom," Severus said and he was rewarded by a brilliant smile. The more time he spent with them the more he felt certain that he was making the right choice.

○○○○

"Hello, Dom," Severus said entering his dominant's rooms after whispering the password. His trunk was floating behind him. He was spending the holiday at the castle with Tom and Harry. He didn't know much of the details but he felt comfortable with the two men and felt like he could easily put his life in their hands without any worry. Harry had even given him a routine and had made sure none of his food was spiked. He had been thriving under the attention.

"Hello, Severus. I have to pack a few things still and then I'll be ready to go," Harry said smiling. He pulled Severus into a hug. It was the extent of affection he would give while they were still professor and student. Severus buried his head in his shoulder breathing in Harry's own personal scent. Harry reluctantly moved away he couldn't wait until Severus graduated and he could finally have him. "We're excited to have you at the castle. Tom has mentioned that the elves have gone crazy preparing for their new young master as they call you. Of course we'll show you around. Your room is next to ours, once you graduate you will be moving into ours."

"Yes, Dom. How is Tom doing?" Severus asked thinking about the older man who he had come to love and care about. Not that he'd say so as he knew there was still much that the two were hiding from him, they had been completely honest with him about that. He suspected he'd be learning some of their secrets come this break.

"He misses you, he is looking forward to spoiling you to his heart's content this holiday. You've been warned. I need you to remember that no matter what we'll keep you safe. No harm will ever come to you while you're in our presence or in our home. All done," Harry said shrinking his trunk and placing it into his pocket and doing the same with Severus. He moved into the fireplace waiting for Severus to join him. He wrapped his arms around Severus before declaring their destination, Slytherin Castle.

•

Harry caught Severus as he fell out of the floo. He remembered doing much the same thing before he practiced getting himself out of the habit. Tom was waiting for them. Harry stretched glad to be home. As soon Severus was steady he opened his arms for Tom who didn't hesitate entering them.

"Welcome home Harry." Tom's head was in Harry's shoulder as he took a deep breath glad that his dominant was home. He hated the separation even if he did know it was for the best. As soon as he pulled back his lips were captured by Harry's making him smile. He had missed this. He saw Severus blush at the display. Tom moved over to Severus and kissed him on the cheek causing the young man to blush even more.

"It's so great to be home." Harry laughed seeing Severus blush at the kiss. Slytherin Castle, his home, was the only place he could truly relax. "Let's show you around, Severus. I hope you like it here," Harry said. It was important for Severus to like his home for he wished Severus would move in with them and stay with them.

"I know you said castle but, wow," Severus said looking around the entry room. He was amazed. He let Harry and Tom lead him around. He noticed a few Death Eater symbols and snakes. He mildly startled hearing Tom talk to a snake.

"Severus, this is Nagini," Tom said holding the large snake close to Severus who watched him with awe.

"So, um, what's with all the dark mark symbols around?" Severus asked trying to keep himself calm. He knew Tom and Harry, this didn't change anything. He had been shown through the entire castle which seemed just as large as Hogwarts. He knew Harry and Tom would never hurt him. He was mostly surprised.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable for this talk and I'll order us refreshments," Harry said. They both nodded and walked towards the library. He could see and feel the nervousness rolling off of Tom, thankfully Severus didn't seem to notice. The young man was probably too worried to notice. This was the reason he hadn't mentioned anything sooner so Severus got the chance to know them and trust them before being exposed to their personal preference to the war. Harry ordered refreshments before sitting on the couch. It didn't take long for Tom to wrap himself up into Harry. "Severus, come join us," Harry said opening his arms knowing it would help them relax. Severus hadn't hesitated cuddling up to them making Harry let out a sigh in relief. Severus wasn't scared of them. 

"You have questions, that much is obvious," Tom said. One of his arms was tucked into his chest as he cuddled Harry and the other found Severus's hand holding it glad that the young man didn't pull away. Severus was in much of the same position. 

"How come you can speak to snakes and why is the Dark Mark hanging in your home?" Severus asked trying to get to the root of his worries and getting the truth.

"I'm the dark lord," Tom said with a smile only to get a surprised look from Severus but not at all fearful making him relax. "Seriously, I am. Others know me as Lord Voldemort and the many moniker they have assigned me. We didn't tell you because we worried about your reaction and we didn't want to scare you away. I'm also the last heir to Slytherin which is why I can speak to snakes." Tom squeezed Severus's hand hopefully that he hadn't lost the trust of the young man he was easily falling in love with.

"I- I didn't expect that. Although it would explain why you didn't tell me sooner. Does this mean I'll become a death eater?" Severus asked. He looked excited about the prospect. He was calm, relaxed, and happy at this turn of events. It wasn't like he could've asked what side in the war they were on. It's not how that works.

"Severus, you'll be more than a death eater. You'll be our right hand man and will be ruling with us. You're not just a follower. You belong to us after all and we're a possessive sort. You'll have everything you ever wished for and more," Harry said smiling. He relaxed completely knowing that this part of his life was accepted. "How are your occlumency shields?" Harry asked. Severus just shrugged.

"Not sure, think they're passable," Severus said. "Any reason why?"

"I want to be honest with you but I can't allow it to get to the wrong people. Would you mind if Tom tests them? I would but my magic power is so overwhelming that no one can keep me out," Harry said looking a bit guilty. Severus nodded and kept eye contact with Tom. Tom seemed to struggle, not getting past them.

"Harry, you should try, they're as strong as yours," Tom said.

"I don't want to hurt him. If I can or cannot it doesn't matter. We both know you're the stronger between Dumbledore and yourself. Severus, I need you to trust me and open your mind to me. I'm going to show you my life, and you'll know the true me," Harry said. Severus nodded. They both took a few deep breaths before he worked on showing Severus his life. It wasn't easy. He made sure to include what Severus sacrificed in hopes to convince the young man to stay on their side. He wanted Severus and he didn't want Severus to be injured.

"Things are different now, right? If you saw how the war ended and you think this is better than it must be. I know you won't hurt me, won't let me be hurt, and that we're equals. You'll listen to my thoughts and opinions and take my feelings into consideration." Severus looked at them both hopefully.

"Harry, can we keep him pretty please?" Tom asked pulling Severus closer making him lay across Harry's lap and to be in Tom's arms halfway. Harry let out a loud chuckle of amusement of his submissive.

"It was kind of the plan, Tom. What do you think Severus?" Harry whispered the last part into the young man's ear. "You know everything, no more secrets from us. Do you want to stay with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dom," Severus said as a small moan escaped his throat. Harry and Tom felt their bodies reacting to the sound.

"Tom," Harry said looking at his one submissive. "I want you to help our Severus have a good time," Harry demanded in his dominant voice. Watching Severus he could see how the news affected him and knew that it was a good decision.

"Yes, Dom," Tom said. He didn't care that they were on the couch or on top of Harry. He pushed Severus down onto the couch his intention clear. He could easily feel Harry's eyes burning into him. His hands slowly roaming over Severus exploring. Severus seemed startled but didn't resist exploring Tom either. He kissed Severus softly at first before the kiss turned into more than just a meeting of lips.

"Master Tom, Lord and Lady Malfoy are here to speak to you," an elf said interrupting them.

"Thank you Amily, please see Lord and Lady Malfoy to the formal dining room and have the elves prepare dinner for the five of us," Harry said ignoring the grumbling of the two males who got interrupted. "We have a dinner to attend to."

"Here, I even made a special one for Sev already," Tom said handing them both a mask. The bottom part of it that over laid the mouth and nose was removable for dinner parties. "This is for your safety, as Dom is a spy and you're not even out of school yet, Sev."

"Thank you," Severus said honestly. He was surprised when Harry's hand found the small of his back leading the both of them into the dining room. 

○○○○  
[TIME SKIP]

Harry sat around another table at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. In all honesty he just wanted to go home to his lovers. It was frustrating enough. He reinforced his occlumency shields while giving everyone a brief look over to see if there were any weak links. He would've been surprised seeing Regulus Black-Potter, Sirius Black-Potter, James Black-Potter, and Remus Black-Potter fuss over the once Lily Evans but their now pregnant wife Lily Black-Potter. He was amazed at how four men could love each other and their wife so fully.

"Welcome, glad to see everyone is here," Dumbledore said looking around. The order was rather large. He made eye contact with Harry Evans but he was always extremely loyal. "We need a plan of action but there has been a prophecy that speaks about the downfall of Voldemort," Dumbledore said. He missed the looks of disbelief from the Black-Potters and Evans. He shared the prophecy with everyone before he started planning on a course of action.

•

"Professor Evans, could we speak to you?" Lily asked. Harry schooled his features to avoid showing his annoyance.

"Of course Mrs Black-Potter. Perhaps if you may allow I can take you out for lunch? Always need a change of pace," Harry said kindly knowing he wouldn't be seeing his lovers as soon as he wished.

"That's a very generous offer, Professor Evans," Regulus said before looking towards his husbands and wife who seemed to accept.

"Can we go somewhere muggle?" Sirius asked looking excited.

"Very well, I know just the place," Harry said after thinking about it. In a muggle place it was much easier to talk about things without being overheard and more openly not having to use code.

•

"I'll pay for it all," Harry told the waitress who nodded. They ordered soon and Harry listened to the five make small talk. "So is there a reason why you've called me away?"

"You can't fool a wolf's nose even if you wished. So, why are you against Dumbledore?" Remus asked looking at Harry. They all looked more curious than violent but Harry knew better than to confirm anything.

"I think there is something everyone dislikes of Dumbledore, he is after all only human," Harry said avoiding the topic.

"You seemed less than impressed with this so called prophecy," Lily mentioned. They wanted answers. Harry couldn't blame them. Dumbledore had already decided that their child may be part of the fake prophecy.

"I personally think Divination is a joke. We all know we're losing right now. What reason should we believe an unborn child will be the one to take down you-know-who? After all, isn't it our jobs as adults and activists to fight for those who can't? Say a child was born and did fulfil this prophecy they'd lose so much, his childhood, his friends, and everything. What right is it for them to decide this?" Harry asked feeling all the hate bubble up in him because of him being the chosen one. Having lived a life that was planned out for him before he was even born.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at, Lils," James said hugging his wife getting nods from the other three men. Harry was at awe in the love that shone through their eyes when looking at one another. He wanted to be home more than ever.

"So how is Severus?" Regulus asked smiling in triumph seeing the surprised look on Professor Evans's face. The professor then in return glared at him in full force making him want to shrink back.

"Stop it, Evans. Leave him alone," Sirius said pulling his young husband and brother close to him and away from the glaring green eyes he was receiving.

"Why have you approached me? You are very talented wizards and witch. What can I offer you that you don't already have?" Harry asked them changing the subject. His glare must've been confirmation enough but he wouldn't take any unnecessary chances.

"We want to join, I want to see my best friend again. I want to fight for a world where our child isn't used as a pawn and I worry every day if my husbands will return or if it was the day I finally lost one of them. I know you can do that. You have a foot on both sides," Lily said her eyes bearing into his. Harry almost wanted to shrink back but he wasn't a child and he decided his own life so he refused to give her the satisfaction.

"I'll talk to my contacts, approach me in a week if you still want to join. This is something that takes immense thought and not to be taken lightly. You'll also be expected to take a vow. If that isn't for you then don't approach me again. Is this understandable Black-Potters?" Harry made sure to look at them all. "You're lucky I don't tell Dumbles."

"We knew you weren't an idiot, Evans. Who's to say that we don't tell him?" James asked.

"I'm supposed to be trusted on the Dark Lord's side. I'm supposed to have contacts. I haven't done anything wrong, only that of what he encouraged me to do. Have a good day, Black-Potters," Harry said paying for the meal and leaving with that. They stared after him in shock.

○○○○

"Finally home," Harry said with a sigh of relief. He hated order meetings. He only went because they were important enough and he needed to work on taking them down. He had to be careful but he had never been afraid of Albus Dumbledore. He could feel most of the tension leaving him.

"Master Tom wanted Master Harry to know he is in his office with Lord and Lady Malfoy," Amily said.

"Inform Severus that I wish to see him there when he has a moment free," Harry told her. Sunly and Amily ran the house for the most part along with Tily. He put his mask on before going to Tom's office. This really wasn't a day he could spend with his lovers despite his wishes such. If he could, he'd keep them in bed tomorrow.

•

"Dom," Tom said kneeling as soon as Harry entered the office. Lord and Lady Malfoy gave him a small bow knowing Harry didn't like anyone but his subs to kneel to him.

"Good, report," Harry told Tom. The Malfoys were family enough, Harry tried to keep his identity always hidden when there was someone over being a spy. He saw Severus entered not much later kneeling in the same position.

"Nothing new, Dom. The ministry is being obtuse and we were discussing further actions that might be beneficial to follow. I, of course, wouldn't do anything without consulting Severus or yourself," Tom said looking up at Harry.

"Severus, report," Harry said turning to his other submissive. 

"I was working on potions, Dom. Particularly the one to help werewolves. We have a few that may join our side and giving them access to such a thing would be beneficial. I have also been working on different types of potions which I think are important to have on hand at all times." Severus's back was straight and his eyes met Harry.

"You may stand," Harry said. Tom went back to his chair while Harry took the one next to Tom and pulled Severus into his lap.

"Do you have any news for us Lord Vivant?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. She knew Vivant was French for alive and that was what the second Lord wanted. He wanted to make them feel alive and give them something to live for. For them to actually live instead of survive as they had been their entire life.

"News of a prophecy which I have my suspicions is fake. The prophecy itself is 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' one of the mothers who may have a child in July had approached me," Harry told them. "Lord and Lady Malfoy what are your thoughts on this?" Harry asked but he already knew what they were going to do. Lady Malfoy was pregnant and would be a possible mother even. They weren't going to do anything other than protect possible mothers who may fall under the prophecy. 

"Prophecies are self-fulfilling my Lords. If anything I'm sure if the order gets wind of it they'll use it to their full advantage so I only hope that we can protect those who may fall under it. What classifies as thrice defied? It doesn't make much sense. Why would one have to worry about a child not even born yet, my lords," Lucius said holding his wife's hand. He feared something would happen to his unborn son. This was why Harry trusted them greatly. They were rather forward thinking.

"How is Lily? I heard she is expecting now," Severus said softly.

"Her and her husbands had approached me. They were thinking of switching sides so to say. The order is indeed trying to use this to their advantage. Dumbledore gave her and Alice Longbottom strange looks at the meeting today. They approached me afterwards which was why I was late. She told me she missed her best friend. I hope that they think and approach us again but you know I won't let anyone hurt you, either of you," Harry said looking at his submissives. "Can I expect the two of you to look out for pregnant mothers? I fear Dumbledore may try to use them as a weapon against us or try to sway the war into his favour. It's our job to protect them."

"Very well, my Lord. Is there somewhere special where you wish to move them for safety if they're up for it?" Narcissa asked. Harry could see their minds working over time.

"Riddle Manor I think will be best. I'll contact the goblins and have precautions setup. It's in a mostly muggle area which will be the safest for them temporarily. Amily, Sunly, Tily," Harry called for the three elves.

"Master Harry called?" They asked together.

"Gather three elves you can trust and I want the six of you to prepare Riddle Manor as a home for soon to be mothers. The other three are to be in charge of the manor also staying there and we'll make a list of everything it needs access to. I trust you to have it up to the highest standards." They nodded before disappearing to go do what was asked of them.

"Do you have any ideas on how to advance on the ministry? I fear the only option left is force," Tom said leaning against Harry. He smiled when Harry transfigured the two chairs into a small loveseat so all three of them could sit together and comfortably. Harry didn't waste any time wrapping them into his arms.

"You three are so adorable," Lady Malfoy said causing Harry and Severus to blush. Tom had been used to such comments.

"Force would be the worst option moving forward. What we need to do is move through it and take over from the background before taking it over at once or demolishing the government at once. We need people on the inside in all the departments. I can reach out and see some of my contacts if they'd be willing to help. If we aren't moving in the ministry we should move on starting to create the separate places. Perhaps four levels. We want separation not to repress. If we repress we can cause an uprising or war. Level one can be squibs and those who are connected to our world but can't wield magic. Having them out in the muggle world is dangerous as they can expose us. Level two is for those with non-magical parents but can wield magic such as muggleborns or those born to a squib couple but can cast magic. Level three for half-bloods or half-breeds. Those who have one magical parent and one not. If a halfblood over the age of ten as of this year and renounce all tied to the muggle world they may be put in level four. Level four for full blooded creatures who can cast any sort of magic and those with two magical parents. If both parents are muggleborn they would be put into level three. Full blooded creatures include goblins. They protect our money and if an uprising ever happens we want them on our side. I've heard enough about goblin wars to last a lifetime."

"Wouldn't that put house elves in level four?" Lady Malfoy asked.

"Grely," Harry called for another elf. He knew all of the elves even if there were over a hundred under their employment.

"Master Harry called for Grely?" The older elf asked.

"Yes, if you were given all rights as wizards and witches what would you do with it?" Harry asked causing the elf to almost burst into tears.

"Master Harry, please don't free Grely I've been doing my duties perfectly," the elf said.

"I won't free you, promise. I just need you to answer the question," Harry said trying to calm the elf. It was strange to think he was promising someone enslavement. 

"Elves don't need wands so that's useless, we would like to be treated better but we need to be tied to family magic to live healthily, but we would still want to serve our houses. Maybe have an orphanage for free elves to find new homes?" Grely asked hopefully.

"Thank you, Grely. We'll do our best to make that a reality for you and all other elves," Severus said smiling as the elf disappeared. "Despite elves being on Level four they seem to really like where they are. If a war were to break out through the levels it would be beneficial to have them on our side as they're plenty powerful and protect their families."

"How would we separate places?" Tom asked. He was liking the idea and they needed to make some progress somewhere. They weren't making it through the ministry.

"Have it based on wands. When you get your wand you have an assigned level. Of course squibs don't have wands so they can't enter. Level four can access all, level three can access three, two, one, and level two can access level one and two places. Children stores are the same open for everyone along with primary school are accessible to everyone. Children are important. Once they get their wands at the age of eleven then they can access other places only available to them and their level. Should schooling be separated such as Hogwarts level?" Harry looked at the others. It now brought the question of how separated did they want to make their world.

"Yes and no," Severus said understanding what the others thought. "Classes aren't neither are common areas but for extracurricular activities yes. Flying? Yes. Things like that. Stands are separated by house and level. We shouldn't stop people from making friends from all levels but we need to make sure they know there is a separation in levels. Also non-segregated orphanages for mostly muggleborns. We want them to understand the segregation to avoid such a shock when they graduate. Children are our future."

"We'll have a book that finds the first instance of magic for children. Have a separate department for the removals of muggleborns. The parents will be tested for squib status and if they aren't both parents and children will be obviated of each other while we move the muggleborns into an orphanage or with whoever adopts them. If a level four couple adopts a muggleborn and goes through a blood adoption that child would then be level four. Does that make sense? If no blood adoption they may be level three as long as they've been with their family for three years," Tom said uncertainty looking at them.

"What about government and employment?" Lord Malfoy asked.

"The government needs to be reworked. We'll need two representatives for every level, two for every half breed, and two from every full blood. Male and female each and not a romantic couple. That should let the voices of the people be heard. As for employment you can work at your level approved areas and stores with the exception of back room work available for everyone."

"We'll need someone to rule, my lords. If no one is in charge nothing will get done," Lord Malfoy said. "If I may be so bold, I'd suggest the three of you. It is after all what you wish to put in place and who better to see it achieved than the ones who suggested it in the first place."

"We're honoured by your faith in us, Lord Malfoy. I expect you'll do well to bring pregnant mothers into hiding for their safety. I'll contact a medi-witch and wizard to help oversee them and make sure they're well taken care of. Perhaps we can change the area around Riddle Manor into a small wizarding community. Nothing large but a safe place for mothers and especially for single parents. Have it mostly a child friendly place. We will keep some parts of the ministry the same, we need most of the departments. Perhaps have a department for a few to integrate themselves in muggle society to keep watch and keep us updated on what they have. As much as we want complete separation if we do so we will be unprepared for it if and when they decide to attack us. The stature of secrecy is to protect us from them. They had to become clever without the use of magic. We'll need people to have a healthy fear of them. Also we will need to abolish forbidden magics. Magic is magic neither good nor bad. Regulations should be put in place of course but not limited," Harry said getting thoughtful and rather proud nods of agreement for everyone around. 

"I'll start feeling around the ministry for those willing to join our cause without causing too much suspicion. We'll keep you informed of our progress, may we be dismissed to get started on our tasks, my lords?" Lord Malfoy asked but didn't stand up to leave without permission.

"Yes, thank you, if you need something, don't hesitate to request something. Magicals are important." They left with that.

"In a few generations they will no longer understand the need for the separation or levels," Severus said.

"Perhaps, but enough work. I've been away from you both for too long today.

○○○○

Harry woke up from a nightmare shaking. It had been a long time since he had dreamed of Hermione and the Weasleys. He often wondered if he was doing the right thing for them but knew they would never see it that way, how could they. They would never know the decisions and sacrifices he had to make and he was glad. They may hate him, may never know him, but he would never give up. It made him feel relieved to know that they would never have to be apart of the struggles. Never have to worry about their life and if they'd live to finish their schooling.

"Dom, what's wrong?" Severus asked still half asleep. 

"Just a bad dream, pet. Get some more rest." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus pulling him into his chest.

"But you had a bad dream, should help you with that," Severus argued although his words were slurred and heavy with sleep. Harry gave a smile despite himself.

"You can help me by getting more rest so you're not crabby in the morning." Harry soothed Severus's hair back helping Severus fall back asleep even if the young man resisted. Harry couldn't stop the fond smile that overcame him.

:Harry, what was your dream about?: Nagini asked. She was the only one insane enough to be up at this late hour but she liked to sleep when the sun and moon were highest in the sky. Harry knew she preferred the warm afternoons the most, he had been used to keeping her warm more than enough times. 

:My old family. It's okay. They'll be safe now, in this new world we're building. They may not like it but they'll be safe.: Nagini seemed to nod in agreement before she curled up with them. She would rest if not sleep.

•

Harry ordered breakfast in bed for his two lovers to be delivered in an hour. He wanted to keep them in bed all day but he knew it would only make them restless. He kissed Tom awake first. A simple kiss until Tom finally kissed him back his sleep addled mind recognising him. The kiss turned heated but Harry pulled away. He made a gesture to be quiet before he moved over to Severus. He gave Severus a quick kiss on the lips before moving towards his neck and down his body. By the time he was to his hidden prize (the young man's prick) Severus was fully awake. Tom watched hungrily. They both loved to watch Harry as he pleasured one or the other. He never let them feel left out. He could hear the hitch in Severus's breath as Harry licked and sucked on the tip. Harry didn't stop only grabbed the young man's wrists when they made way for his hair. He picked up the pace trying to urge Severus to come. When he did Harry swallowed it all causing his young lover to blush. Harry kissed him. 

"Good morning," Severus mumbled blushing. He revived a kiss by both Harry and Tom. Tom had a rather satisfied smirk. Severus gave him a look before tackling him to the bed and doing exactly what Harry just finished doing to him.

"Now, shower you two. As much as I love having you naked in our bed and want to have my wicked ways with you we have things to do today," Harry said but he looked like he didn't want to do those things.

"But Dom, don't you need to be taken care of too?" Severus asked to get a nod from Tom in agreement.

"I get to see the two of you come undone, that is enough reward for me. Now into the shower, no more arguments you two," Harry said. They nodded and headed towards the shower.

•

"Who wants to go flying?" Harry asked smiling at his two submissives. They were just finishing up lunch.

"It's snowing out," Severus said looking at Tom. They were crazy. 

"I want a yes or no answer, pet," Harry said sternly.

"Yes, Dom. I would like to join you in flying," Tom said his eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Yes, Dom. I'd like to join you," Severus said after thinking through it. Harry always had their best safety in mind.

•

"How are your books?" Harry asked setting the paperwork aside for the moment. If he did any more he was going to go cross eyed.

"I'm nearly finished. It was a curse breaker level book. Now I know how to undo wards and how to make the ones I do make stronger. Parselmagic should be impossible for most to dispel unless they're also a parselmouth," Tom said looking happy. "As it stands there are only two Parselmouths when I know both of them."

"I'm thinking maybe I should write a book. These things are so outdated and only a fourth of it makes sense. That is with cross reference and my own personal knowledge as a potion master," Severus said. He was barely halfway through it. 

"I can get you a different book, Sev. If that one isn't enjoyable at all. Maybe you'd enjoy something on herbology or magical creatures. I could even get you a muggle novel if you wished." Harry looked at Severus who seemed to be trying to hide in the book.

"No, I need to know this rubbish so I know how to counteract it. I'm rewriting it as it stands. Although I would like to give the author of this rubbish a piece of my mind for making people struggle through it."

○○○○

"Can I help you, sir?" The man asked. He was the author of the latest rubbish book Severus had read (just finished reading) and Harry knew how much the book had irritated Severus.

"I wanted to take you out for tea being such an accomplished writer. I'm a huge fan of your work. Especially on your theories with unicorns and potions," Harry said easily lying. The man was an idiot and that was nice. He was sure even a first year Hogwarts student would want to burn the book because of how bad it was. Maybe even Madam Pince who valued knowledge above all else. 

"Well, it's nice to see someone who appreciates the written word. Not many are fans of my book. I think they are all too small minded to understand my masterpiece," the man said. Harry resist showing us distaste at the man.

"Yes, see my lover is a huge fan. He wasn't able to come but he wished to express his praise in person. I was hoping you'd have tea with us," Harry said trying to look hopeful. No wonder people lied, it made things easier. Even more so with the idiots of the population. 

"I'd be honoured to meet such a big fan of mine. I'm ready to go whenever you are," the man said. Harry grabbed him and apparated them on the spot.

•

"Dom," Severus and Tom said instantly kneeling.

"I brought you a present, Severus. You may both rest. He's yours to do with as you will."

"Isn't that the writer of Sev's latest book?" Tom asked his face showing their true thoughts on the matter.

"Indeed. Well, I do wish for permission to rewrite your book or well Severus wants to rewrite it. I think you've already done so. Haven't you, pet?" Harry asked. He was blocking the exit of the poor writer who was on the floor in shock.

"Yes, Dom. I am unable to publish it without the writer's consent," Severus said his face carefully blank. "So how did you convince him to get here?"

"Told him I was a big fan and you were his biggest fan but you were sick so couldn't see him."

•

"Nice touches on the imperious and obviation. Sev will have the book published soon," Tom said as they curled up on the couch behind the office desk.

"I'd do anything for you, the both of you. As it stood I was sure even Madam Pince would've burned the book. It's time for people to see how truly amazing you are managing to even make that trash good. You'll have your first published book now," Harry said hugging Severus close. "I'm so proud of you." Harry kissed Severus before giving Tom a kiss too. "Is there anything you wish for, Tom?"

"We're already working towards it. I'm going to take over the wizarding world."

"We'll make sure no one suffers the abuse we had," Harry said hugging Tom

○○○○

"Mr Evans, can we talk?" Molly Weasley asked. She was five months pregnant. The Black-Potters joined them. 

"May we join?" Lily asked looking happily yet Molly seemed uneasy. "We won't say a word, I promise Molly," Lily added getting a nod. "Reg, Remi, why don't you two stay behind and play damage control? Someone has to keep an eye on these two but if all five of us were missing something would be up," Lily said looking towards her husbands. After a kiss they departed.

"Muggle london?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"If that's okay with you Mrs Weasley," Harry said looking towards the pregnant woman that was once like his mother.

•

"So, what is the talk on the other side? The prophecy and all? You're close to him," Molly said skeptically.

"He doesn't believe in divination. I've heard they're working on taking pregnant mothers out of the war for children are our future, no matter who," Harry said looking at them.

"Well the five of us are in, if you will have us," Sirius said with a casual smile.

"I want to take my children into hiding. We don't have anywhere to go. I've seen the looks Dumbledore has been giving Lily and Alice. Even Fabian and Gideon have seen it and they don't like it. They are pushing me into hiding. Children are the future. Arthur won't follow but I'll be damned if I put them in the middle of this war when I have a choice not to."

"I've seen it. Even Alastor seems like he's going to lose his cool over this prophecy. No one can understand why we are putting much faith into a child not even born yet. This is a job for experts. Moody had always been determined about doing what's right and that no longer coincides with Dumbledore," James said.

"There is a place you can stay, Molly, with your children. Narcissa Malfoy is setting it up for pregnant women to hide. If you're willing I can send her your way. Lily, I'd suggest that you go there too. It's not that you can't fight it's that children are our future. Your husbands will easily be able to visit. As for the rest of Black-Potters, I'd like a vow," Harry said. He knew he had to be careful with Molly there but he also wanted this finished as soon as possible. The vows were soon taken by the four (even Molly) in front of him. "Black-Potters get your husbands. Molly, as soon as I contact Narcissa you'll know."

•

"Mr Evans," Narcissa greeted. They all knew he was part of the dark lord ranks as a spy but they didn't know where he rested. He also got more information they didn't know about. He had to keep his cover. It wasn't like he was going to say that he was the one in charge of all of this. The five Black-Potters were with him and they had taken vows to protect the secrecy of it.

"Lady Malfoy, thank you for meeting up with us. I have heard from our Lord you're to be helping pregnant women hide? For the time being at least?"

"That is correct. This must be Lily Black-Potter. You have three purebloods and a full-blood. My aren't you lucky. You've done very well for a muggleborn. Perhaps I should talk to my lords, yes I shall," Narcissa said confusing them. Harry hid his smile seeing the conversation working through their minds.

"They have given vows and I'm going to introduce them to our lords. I think it's best to hide Lily for now. Her husbands are of course welcomed to visit. Are you staying there too?" Harry asked getting a nod from Narcissa. "Also, Molly Wealsey and her children if that's possible."

"I'm not sure about all her children. I mean some of them are rather older. I'll see what I can do."

•

"Harry," Severus said seeing him. Severus instantly knelt. Harry no longer had to correct his submissives' positions.

"Tily," Harry called for the elf. He appeared quickly.

"Master Harry called for Tily?"

"Please let the dark lord know that I've come to introduce the Black-Potters minus Mrs Black-Potter," Harry said. The elf nodded and popped out. "Severus, tell me what you did today." Harry stood up to his full height which looked intimidating to the four Black-Potters.

"I've not missed a meal but I've spent most of my time brewing. I was just taking a break. I finished with the latest theory batch of wolf's bane, Dom. I was going to find a book," Severus said looking at Harry without any issues.

"We'll go outside then. You may stand, pet," Harry said offering his hand to Severus. "Tily, please make sure that the dark lord knows we'll meet him outside."

"You two seem comfortable together," Regulus said with a smirk.

"You've been working on improving wolf's bane?" Remus asked at the same time looking excited.

"Go ahead, Pet," Harry said seeing Severus look up at him. They noticed the large snake climb up Harry.

:Tom was wondering if you didn't want your guests to know how close you two were. Even more so with how you told Tily to call him the dark lord. Can I eat the elf?: Nagini asked hissing causing Harry to let out a small chuckle.

:You still aren't allowed to eat them. They help us. As for them I wasn't sure as I don't want them to know my identity but if I were to show as Lord Vivant and they already knew my relationship it would already be a struggle.: Harry debated between it in his head. He rather not lie to them but he had done so much to keep his identity a secret on the so called dark side.

:They already know your relationship with Sev. Makes it regardless if they know your relationship with Tom or not they'll know who you are.:

:You little pest, you may go off and tell Tom I have decided to be open with them about it. Also tell him to call for Lord and Lady Malfoy. If we're letting the Black-Potters know, we will let the two Malfoys know.: 

"What was that about? You look restless, Dom," Severus said. Harry stopped and gave Severus a kiss to calm himself. It was going to be a long night he could see that. Severus quickly lost his train of thought and kissed him back.

"Tom wanted to know what my plans were and so hence why Nagini showed up to tell me. Everything is cleared out. Lord and Lady Malfoy will be here too. Well, Lucius will be at the very least. Tom knows not to be too demanding with our followers," Harry said wrapping his arm around Severus continuing to walk. "Maybe after dinner you and I could see Lily?"

"I can go alone, Dom. Tom might start feeling left out if you do everything without him," Severus said but his smile was bright. When they entered the garden Tom knelt instantly.

"Dom, I'm glad you're home," Tom said. Harry helped Severus into his seat before he turned to Tom.

"What did you do today?" Harry asked Tom. "You four may take a seat anywhere," Harry waved them towards the table.

"I have just finished up my paperwork when Tily found me. I've not missed a single thing. I was thinking about seeing if Sev needed any help before then." 

"You may stand," Harry said helping Tom up. He instantly captured Tom's mouth with his own. Harry put more force than necessary behind that kiss that was sure to be bruising.

"Master Harry, Lord Malfoy is here. Should I show him to the garden?" Tily asked. Sunly and Amily were both busy.

"Please do so, Tily. Thank you," Harry said once removing his mouth from Tom's. He helped Tom into his seat before taking the seat between Tom and Severus. "Let's wait for Lord Malfoy," Harry said getting a nod from the four Black-Potters. Tea arrived before Lucius and he made tea up for both Tom and Severus before himself. 

"My Lords," Lord Malfoy said in greeting before looking at Harry. "Professor Evans?"

"Lord Malfoy, how nice of you to join us. I was just about to start introductions. We were after all waiting on you. Is Lady Malfoy still busy helping them settle in?" Harry asked getting a nod.

"Yes, sir," Lucius said feeling awkward which was a change from how the Black-Potters saw it. 

"So introductions. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, and the many other monikers you may know him by," Harry gestured to Tom. "He's second in command so to speak. "Severus Snape," Harry gestured to Severus. "Which you are all familiar with. He is equal to the dark lord but he doesn't like being in charge too often." Harry gave a smile to Severus. "Lord Lucius Malfoy, James Black-Potter, Sirius Black-Potter, Regulus Black-Potter, and Remus Black-Potter. As for myself, you'll know me as Professor Harry Evans but the death eaters know me as Lord Vivant. Lord Vivant is the one behind almost everything. Other names include the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, he-who-defeated, and so forth. The wizarding world likes their hyphens I suppose."

"What?" James and Lucius said first. Followed by the other three males afterwards.

"The prophecy is a joke and self-fulfilling. I lived through it. As it stands the Malfoys have been our greatest supporters and the Black-Potters have given vows. I know it was fake because I was so called the chosen one. In the end that isn't a world I want. Muggles, they." Harry looked away. "They take over the wizarding world. It happened so fast. People were reckless. Muggleborns were our first defense. It was hard to tell but think it was more muggleborns who fought for the wizards. My best friend, she had died."

"She'll be alive, I promise. I won't allow it," Tom said. Both him and Severus had seen the blood bath. After finishing two massive wars they weren't prepared to fight the muggles too. It was why Harry had been so paranoid. 

"I doubt they could beat us," Sirius said but Harry shook his head.

"They didn't beat us, they demolished us. We fight for those who can't. Fight for those who shouldn't have to. They were children in age but never once children by choice. We are reforming the wizarding world," Severus said. They watched as Harry forced himself together.

"I think marriages should change one's level. Also werewolves would be considered level four," Harry said changing the subject.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, was her idea. She was rather impressed by Mrs Black-Potter. Maybe not make it easy of course. I don't want people to use marriage to move up levels. It should be an option for those like Mrs Black-Potter."

"Okay, I can agree with that. Lily can be terrifying when she wants to be," Severus said getting nods from the four Black-Potters. 

"So what did Lady Malfoy do to make you decide werewolves as level fours. I thought they'd be considered level three. They were to be considered with half-bloods and half-breeds," Tom said. Harry saw the three Black-Potters comfort Remus.

"True but she called Remus a full-blood. I mean he is. Werewolves are full-bloods. Lycanthropy is caused by a werewolf bite. There aren't half wolves or anything. You either are or aren't. It's also not something that transfers through bloodlines. I'm sure we can get Fenrir to set something up."

"Is he muzzled?" James asked ignoring the winces from Remus and Sirius.

"So to speak. He's a… friend. I suppose. He can't disobey me. His magic refuses. We're still looking into why," Harry said.

"Good, then we should have no issues," Regulus said.

•

"Where is, Sev?" Tom asked as he curled up on the couch.

"He went to see Lily. He thought that we could use some alone time," Harry explained. Tom looked surprised. He was even more surprised when Harry pushed him down onto the couch. "Have I been neglecting you, Pet? I try to give you both my full attention at all times," Harry said looking into Tom's eyes.

"Harry," Tom moaned. His entire body was trapped by Harry's.

"Yes?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Have I been neglecting you?" Harry asked again needing an answer. 

"No. I haven't been neglected, Harry. You are always spending time with us and showing us how much we matter to you. It's also not always us. You see the differences between Severus and I. You know we have different needs. I run the death eaters most of the time. Severus rules with us and you help make the big decisions but I'm still there on the day by day accounts. They're still mine and you help that. While I was decent at potions I wouldn't want to be in a lab all day where you limit potion time for Severus. You take your time loving us both individually. 

•  
[Riddle Manor]

"This place is amazing," Sirius said looking around. Severus Snape had brought them over.

"Tom and Harry know how to decorate although I'm sure the women have done more than enough work. I see bits of Narcissa everywhere." Severus took a moment to close his eyes to think. "Keekey," Severus said calling for the house elf in charge of Riddle Manor.

"Master Severus called for Keekey?" The small female elf asked.

"Yes, I was wondering where Mrs Black-Potter's rooms were and can you please ask Lady Malfoy to come see me when she has time?" Severus asked. The elf nodded and disappeared. He had gotten the location quickly.

"You and the other two are always so nice to them," James said. "Uh, I want to apologise for my horrid behaviour in school." The other two apologised too, Regulus had nothing to apologise for after all.

"There is no reason not to be nice to them. Also they're part of the reason the wizarding world still revolves. There are plenty of people who don't know what to do should they not have one. Follow me," Severus said ignoring their apologies. The four followed behind him. He knocked on one of the many rooms this one having the names Black-Potter on it. The four Black-Potters went in while Severus just hung around the doorway.

"Sev," Lily said happily walking over to him and hugging him. He mildly startled but returned the hug hesitantly. "How are you? I was worried when you choose this side. Now I'm glad you did as I'm sure Dumbles would have killed you. Are you close to the dark Lord? What's it like? I have to stay back because I'm pregnant and the men are scarily protective. Tell me what you've been up to since we last saw each other? I'm sorry about our argument. I forgive you." Lily hugged him again before going to sit on the couch. It looked like a miniature apartment. Severus wondered if that was what all the rooms would look like. He should ask Harry. Maybe have this place set up even after the war more permanently. 

"I'm okay I suppose. I am rather close with the dark Lord. He's really sweet and a bit of a masochist if you really get to know him. I have gotten my potion mastery, so you're looking at the youngest potion master ever. I'm also bonded," Severus said cautiously taking a seat near the door.

"What he isn't telling you is that he's the lover of Lord Vivant and Lord Voldemort. So he himself is one of the lords in a way. Well, I suppose bonded," Regulus said with a smirk no one else could pull off so seamlessly.

"Wow, aren't you lucky. No one has any idea who Lord Vivant is, I bet you know," Lily said. It was then Narcissa walked in.

"My Lord, you wished to see me?" Narcissa said with a small bow. Only Voldemort wanted them to kneel and they knew Severus was always rather shy.

"As you know the Black-Potters were just introduced to our lords. They had taken a vow and so they were shown the true identity of Lord Vivant. Your husband was there too. Lord Vivant or you may know him better as Harry Evans. This isn't to be told to anyone. The Black-Potters know as does Lord Malfoy. To stop you from going insane you will have the help of Mrs Black-Potter. Lord Vivant was wondering how Mrs Wesley was doing if you had seen her yet," Severus said drawing to his full height. He had a strong air of power around him which was much different than before. 

"Thank you for telling me and I'm sure there is a lot she can help with. I've been trying to figure out how we can fit her family here. She has five kids with another on the way. I know we want them all here but it will be hard with the limited space."

"The oldest is about, nine, correct?" Severus asked. Narcissa just nodded. "If he was older we wouldn't have to worry so much with him being Hogwarts age."

○○○○

"Hey, Alastor," Harry said walking into the DMLE. 

"Surprised to see you crawl out of your hole, Evans. I thought the dark Lord kept you on a tight leash," Alastor "mad eye" Moody said. No one really called him by his first name.

"They both keep me on a tight leash. I heard there was an opening for Potions and Dumbles can't find a replacement for defense and he wants me in one of the positions but I'm an investor manager at Gringotts. I think they underestimate how much work I put in. Was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch? I retired from the school for a reason."

"Isn't often you seek me out, Evans," Moody said.

"Isn't often I need to figure out how to draw a tree. You're the best model I have for a tree. Also want some help if you can spare the time," Harry said. He revived a glare from the man making him laugh. Things never changed.

•

"So, what is your plan Evans? Doubt you came to see me just to draw a tree. Although suppose I can say I'm honoured I'm the first one that came to your mind," Moody said. "Also, I hope you're paying."

"Of course, I offered. I thought about asking some of the death eaters but most of them are in a mood. Some are pulling their hair out trying to take over the ministry. So, what are your thoughts on the prophecy? The dark Lord has heard it and he thinks it's fake. He refuses to see the threat in an unborn child. He's moving to start protecting pregnant women from this so called prophecy. He thinks Dumbles might use them for something nefarious," Harry explained sipping his tea.

"We're all thinking that. Half of us want to join the blasted dark Lord just to protect the women and children from Dumbles. It's not that women are incapable of fighting it's that children are our future. Say screw the take over and just demolish the ministry. Load of bullshit it does now anyways. We need a new order of things. Everything is too corrupt. Might as well just burn the place down," Moody said. "You have the Black-Potters don't you?"

"The Longbottoms are particularly stubborn but yes. Should I tell the dark Lord to just burn the place down?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Go for it. Any wizard or witch worth a damn will be smart enough to protect themselves from the fire. The place is in a horrible place as it is. Why have it in the middle of muggle London? Why not just make a wizarding town around it. We need more of those."

"So, say if the dark Lord over takes wizarding Britain, would you be willing to join the new DMLE? Or whatever the equivalent of it will be?"

•

"Harry! What are you doing?" Tom and Severus asked seeing him dig through plans and making a mess in the office. Harry normally hated messes.

"The four level plan won't work. We need to scrap it. As much as I would like the separation it will make things worse. We need to have equals. Wish it wasn't so. We need to start from the beginning. We have things in place already. We'll burn the ministry. We'll have a special school for squibs or those with low levels of magic. All children are equal in their education. We'll have a children's fund. If we can remove the muggles around Riddle Manor we can turn that into a child friendly wizarding village. Of course we'll need more than one. Current Riddle Manor will be set up for expecting mothers and families who have nowhere to go. Much like it is now. Muggleborns will be removed and both parents and child will be obligated of each other. The muggleborns will grow up in a magical orphanage near Riddle Manor. All families will be watched closely for any signs of abuse. No child will be abused. We'll need to outline a government. A monarchy perhaps. Setup representatives from each wizarding village. There are already several towns that can easily be moved into full wizarding towns. I have locations of places we can start. We'll set up some places for werewolves. Any fully sentient and magical creatures will be given full rights. They'll govern their own such as for the goblins. We'll work alongside the leaders of the others. While a monarchy we want a court that has representatives from each." Harry scribbled down what he wrote furiously.

"What got you started on this idea?" Tom asked as both him and Severus overlooked the now filled paper of notes and guides. It was different than the original plan and some may have trouble accepting it. "No limits on magic just need certain permits and such," Tom added. It was one of the best things they had decided upon.

"Perhaps have it more of a vote in communities to assign a leader?" Severus suggested.

"If it was a vote we would put it into politics again. Maybe do so by strength and intelligence. Have one male and female from each community. The strongest and/or smartest one from each gender and race will be assigned to the court. Nothing to end in death. We want warriors not killers," Tom said getting a nod from Harry. 

"Need something less obvious than owls to talk between people. Also want public libraries. Or at least one or two. Slytherin Castle might be a good place to start up the city. Build some apartments, some shops, you can start an apothecary, and have the departments. All right here. If a representative you have to live in that area. International Floo travel, Public Floo, orphanage for abandoned house elves, and so forth. Things that should be open to everyone."

"So, how did this rampage start. Would Squibs stay in the main city then?" Severus asked.

"I think it would be a bad idea to keep squibs together. What if that's the reason our ministry is now in London? Although it would probably be best. They can't use brooms or such," Harry said.

"This is why they were cast out into the muggle world as people thought they would be more comfortable there. We after all want to resist turning the area around Slytherin Castle into another Muggle area much like London," Severus added.

"But, all squibs will be aware of magic. If some don't take to it well, we'll obviate them and send them out into the muggle world. Alastor Moody has agreed to be apart of the new DMLE for us. I think he would make a great lead. Severus, you're in charge of making sure people's loyalty is correct. When they take up position I want a vow to the three of us and our family. I won't take any chances. We need to stop any sort of revolution before it even starts in mind. Right now Dumbles is fighting but we ignore him and get to work. We should also add secondary education beyond Hogwarts. I won't have everything in the same building, I won't have a ministry again."

"So, what will we call the area around us, it deserves a name," Tom said. They both agreed to the ideas. Now they had to just manage to convince the others. It shouldn't be too hard. Not many had known of the four level plan.

"What about in the library if we have a portrait room? For those who are famous or do a service. That way they can teach others and I admit I always hated all the portraits in Hogwarts. As for the name, why not call it Ville Sûre or safe city?" Severus asked.

"What about Soiphia? Or maybe VilleSû?" Tom suggested. 

"We'll add a portrait room and perhaps a place for ghosts too. I like VilleSû not direct French but it's close enough we still get our meaning across. Thank you, you two.

○○○○  
[Time-Skip]

"Dumbledore is already backed into a corner. A bit more and he'll be gone," Tom said.

"How are the children, Narcissa?" Harry asked. They had quite a few losses already, James, Regulus, and Remus Black-Potter and Molly and Arthur Wesley (Ginny had never been born). Alice and Frank Longbottom died and never joined but their son was growing up with his grandmother in Children's Retreat around Riddle Manor. The Lestrange brothers had died. Bellatrix Lestrange had thrown herself into her work becoming a part of the department of law enforcement. Andromeda Tonks lost her husband and was now living in Children's Retreat with her daughter. So much had changed and the war was getting uglier. Most of the order had lost their lives. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were now in charge of the orphanage along with Lily and Sirius Black-Potter. Harrison James Remus Regulus Black-Potter along with the Weasley children were permanent residents of the orphanage not being adopted as their guardians (Fabian and Gideon) and parents (Lily and Sirius Black-Potter) lived there. Bellatrix was surprisingly one of the most who volunteered at the orphanage. Harry knew others would soon be there for other reasons.

"We found a few muggleborns, along with a two year old named Hermione Granger," Naccissa said. "I'm pregnant again and Lucius and I hope for a daughter."

"We'll take in Hermione as soon as we destroy Dumbledore. Moody, how is the fall of Dumbledore coming along?" Harry asked glad he'd at least be able to see and raise one friend of his. As it was they spent a lot of time at the orphanage too.

"He's a step away from Azkaban, my lords," Moody said without hesitation. Harry moved to look at Greyback.

"Everyone is set up. I'll of course be the male representative. I myself am setting down a smaller councils for each pack to be heard. We know how much you hate politics, so we're going by strength and intelligence as you requested."

They listened to the reports of the new called council or court. These people replaced the ministry. Their world now ran on skill alone. Everyone was ranked by magical core, intelligences, and strength. All squibs lived in the VilleSû. A lot of the different areas that were improved by the old ministry were there too. There was a large library which had an area for ghosts and portraits. The international and center floo for everyone who lived outside the city to floo in. Of course the castle was the main attraction being on the edge of town. The permit and regulation centers were a few blocks away. The Department of Law enforcement was very much like a muggle police station. The judges and those with the final say we're the three new kings Lord Snape, Lord Vivant, and Lord Voldemort. With Dumbledore around Harry wasn't comfortable going by his real name. Only the Malfoys and the Black-Potters knew. There was already a primary school opened up for children in the wizarding world. It was in Children's Retreat. Severus had invented a new type of Floo powder so children could floo places more safely for their magic wasn't advanced enough to resist the heat. There was a small clinic in each town while the main hospital was now in VilleSû. Severus ran his own company and employed the best of potioners. Everyone was required to take the test for every class even if they had or had not taken it. They had found several people with a natural affinity for certain subjects they thought they hated. Gringotts was still in Diagon Alley but the once muggle London entrance was moved to VilleSû. A small part of the law enforcement was a small group of wizards or witches who infiltrated the muggle world. There were also several colleges and universities, apartment buildings, organisations also in VilleSû. The school for Squibs was near the Center of the city to train those with little magic. The oblivators worked with nearly all departments but most people had to permission from one of the three kings to use them. It wasn't made to be common but they were needed. The basic transportation of the city was horse carriages or brooms through the city. The Knight Bus would travel anyone from any city although much like the doorway to Diagon Alley there was a similar one to connect each town. 

"Can you believe it's only been two years and we have places all set up now, only a few didn't take to the program well," Tom said once everyone left.

"We had to make them muggles if they choose not to fight. It makes me question if we made the right choice or not. Removing their magic, obviating them, and de-aging them into children to be raised in the muggle world."

"It was the better choice over death or prison," Severus pointed out. Harry gave a shrug. Sometimes it didn't feel like it but the wizarding world was so much smoother and efficient than before in his time. The separation between muggles and magicals was larger than ever yet magicals would never be unprepared. They had a mandatory summer muggle education school. It was mandatory for all ages every summer. It taught people the latest in everything muggle and prepared for if the muggles were to ever start a war. If that were to happen for safety reasons they'd all knew to survive they would hide and blend in with the muggles. The place seemed beautiful compared to before. All that Tom had wanted was almost achieved and everyone was accepted. 

"It was them who put it forward. By de-aging them they have a chance to grow up muggle and learn what they need to know. They were the ones who pushed for it," Tom said trying to sooth Harry.

"It's been so long since I've seen that old world I wonder if this will be enough for if a war between magicals and muggles ever come about. We even have a small military forming. We need to be prepared but what if it isn't enough? What if it ends with the same results," Harry whispered quietly.

"Then it happens. But we did our best to prevent it. Do you know how many citizens we have that are happy?" Severus asked pointing to the counter. It showed the statistics of the entire wizarding world. Happiness, health, money, magic, crime, and everything else someone would need to know to keep it running smoothly. They saw the numbers every day to show how much they have accomplished. "We did that. Your planning, your will to make it right, it achieved that," Severus said pointing at it. Beside the actual population number it had the percentage.

"Thank you," Harry whispered pulling Severus into his lap and kissing Tom over his shoulder before he turned to kiss Severus. One hand wound around Severu's waist reaching for Tom while the other settled on Severus's thigh. "So for a treat, how about I have you here?" Harry asked causing them to shiver seeing the passion in his eyes.

○○○○

"What am I charged with? Am I a criminal for not standing by watching you slaughter people?" Dumbledore said sitting in the courtroom or the new version the new kings had put up. There were so many from all different species and races.

"We have been trying to avoid slaughtering people, Albus Dumbledore. You're charged with manipulation of a prophecy, endangering magical children, endangering families, lying to manipulate people, playing god, and the murder of 50 muggles and 20 wizards in this current status of war in your mind. Does anyone have anything to bring forward to the attention of the court?" Harry asked standing up meeting eyes with everyone. No one said anything. "With nothing else Kings Snape, Vivant, and Voldemort claim you to be guilty of all charges and you're sentenced to life in Azkaban. If you're lucky, perhaps the dementors will give you the kiss," Harry said shooting a look at the dementor they had on council who had been able to turn off their aura of depression. The dementor gave a nod. "Dismissed," Harry said stopping the dict-a-quill. Bellatrix and Moody were the ones that were escorting Dumbledore along with the two dementors.

"That was handled very well, Lord Vivant. Do the three of you have any other plans for the future? We've been told that Albus Dumbledore was the last one who had to be sentenced before you felt the world was safer," a reporter said. Harry knew how important it was to keep them happy and they did interviews. They were after all very influential people.

"Thank you. We don't particularly enjoy this part but it's fair we have people to answer for their crimes. As you know we're just the ones who have the final say as it is really our council that helps us decide if they're guilty and what sentence they should get. They have the power to say no or question our decisions. We try to be fair and everyone has a representative. As for plans if the future we are thinking about adopting now that one of our biggest threats are out of the way and perhaps get bonded. I love them both so much and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us. Please excuse us, we just want to go home it's been a trying day," Harry said his arms around Severus and Tom leading them away with him. The press let them pass effortlessly thankfully. They knew better than to crowd them. Somehow it hadn't bothered the world while he wore his mask constantly. He liked to keep Harry Evans and Lord Vivant separated. It helped to be able to blend in with people. If they don't know who you are, they aren't going to treat you a certain way.

"You want to adopt Hermione?" Severus asked looking at Harry.

"Do either of you have an issue with it?" Harry asked them. He already knew the answer but it was the best to ask.

"Or course not. Now that Dumbles is gone it will be safer. Do you have a plan for the school? Perhaps going back to teaching defence?" Tom asked leaning against Harry as they walked. The silencing spell was up without hesitation. They didn't have any body guards but the world ran by strength, they didn't need any. Harry held the two close before apparating to their office.

"What about you, Severus? Would you mind us adopting Hermione?" Harry asked kissing Severus softly to break him out of his thoughts. Tom smiled before doing the same with a large smirk.

"I wouldn't mind but I do have a present," Severus said handing over his latest patented potion. A male pregnancy potion.

"Oh Severus! That's wonderful," Harry said spinning the young potion master and kissing him fiercely. "Just to see the both of you round with our children," Harry said with a large smile spinning Tom to share his excitement. They both laughed as Harry's happiness was addicting


End file.
